1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casino board game apparatus and more particularly pertains to simulating a visit to casinos of Las Vegas with a casino board game apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of casino board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, casino board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of accumulating money and real estate are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,698 to Dubarry, Jr. discloses a casino board game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,154 to Borghi discloses a casino board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,789 to Harris et al. discloses a casino board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,652 to Wilkinson discloses a casino drawing/lottery game and case/prize management system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,015 to Santora et al. discloses a roulette game.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,557 to McNally discloses the ornamental design for an amusement roulette game table.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a casino board game apparatus for simulating a visit to casinos of Las Vegas.
In this respect, the casino board game apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating a visit to casinos of Las Vegas.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved casino board game apparatus which can be used for simulating a visit to casinos of Las Vegas. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of casino board games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved casino board game apparatus. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved casino board game apparatus and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a playing board having an outer board area. The outer board area has a plurality of individual spaces around an outer periphery of the playing board. Each of the individual spaces defines a hotel or casino. One of the individual spaces is designated as TRY YOUR LUCK. One of the individual spaces is designated as GO TO JAIL. One of the individual spaces is designated as IN JAIL. One of the individual spaces is designated as START. The plurality of individual spaces define a path of travel for players. The playing board has an inner board area. The inner board area has a roulette table disposed thereon. The inner board area has designated areas for TRY YOUR LUCK cards. The game includes a plurality of playing chips for roulette around the playing board. The game includes a pair of playing dice to determine the amount of movement of the plurality of playing pieces around the outer board area. The game includes a plurality of HOTEL CARDS. Each of the HOTEL CARDS has the name of a particular hotel thereon corresponding to an individual playing space with that particular hotel designated thereon. The game includes a plurality of CASINOS CARDS. Each of the CASINO CARDS has the name of a particular casino thereon corresponding to an individual playing space with that particular casino designated thereon. The game includes a plurality of playing money.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved casino board game apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art casino board games and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved casino board game apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved casino board game apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved casino board game apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a casino board game apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved casino board game apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved casino board game apparatus for simulating a visit to casinos of Las Vegas.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved casino board game apparatus comprised of a playing board. A plurality of playing chips are included for roulette-like movement around the playing board. The game includes a plurality of HOTEL CARDS. The game includes a plurality of CASINO CARDS. The game includes a plurality of playing money.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.